Just Another Day on the Argo II
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: Even demigods get slow days, so what exactly does the crew of the Argo II do when these days roll around? Annabeth and Leo like to play games, Hazel and Piper like to lay around and be lazy, Frank and the Coach like to arm wrestle, and-wait, what exactly are Percy and Jason doing!


**This was popping around in my head the other day so here you go:**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day on the Argo II. Piper and Hazel lay on the top deck, tanning in the warm tropical sun. Their weapons of choice lay beside them, gleaming in the warm sunlight.

Below deck, Frank and Coach Hedge were arm wrestling each other. For the fifteenth time, Frank overpowered the Coach, but the stubborn old satyr wouldn't back down. He shook his right arm, placed his elbow on the table and demanded to go another round. Sighing, Frank complied, knowing that he would beat the Coach yet again.

Leo and Annabeth were locked in an intense battle of Jenga. Being two demigods who loved to build things, they had decided to put these gifts to use. Numerous times they had tried to sabotage each other, yet the wooden block tower refused to fall.

"You rigged it," said Annabeth as Leo removed another piece. The tower didn't move an inch.

"No way!" says Leo, flashing Annabeth his signature mischievous smile. "The game's fair and square." Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, removing her block of choice from the tower. There was no way Leo could-

Wait! You say. What about Jason and Percy?

Oh? You really want to hear about those two? Are you sure? Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you.

It was a well known fact that humans were competitive. It was even more well known that males were competitive. And when you put two children of the Big Three into a single room, there's bound to be some competition.

The two stood in the weaponry, on the blue sparring mats. Oddly enough, the two teenage boys had no weapons in hand. They simply stared at each other, eyebrows raised in an expectant manner.

"Well, Jackson?" taunted Jason. "Gonna press play or not?" Percy crossed his arms over his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Grace?" Jason rolled his sky blue eyes.

"Just do it already." Sighing, Percy walked over to Piper's white iPod. She would've killed the two if them if she had known they were touching her stuff, but what Piper didn't know couldn't hurt her.

* * *

After beating Leo in Jenga, Annabeth decided it was time for a break. And by break, she meant time to make sure Seaweed Brain wasn't doing something totally dangerous and idiotic; which he usually was.

"D'you know where Percy's at?" Annabeth questioned. Leo shook his head, sweeping the Jenga blocks back into their box.

"I think I heard him and Jason talking when I went to the bathroom," he said. "But that was a while ago. Who knows what they're up to now." Annabeth sighed, blowing a curly blonde hair from her face. It looked like she'd have to search the Argo.

She walked through the narrow hallways, past Frank and Coach Hedge, past the control room, past the bedrooms, until finally she saw a light at the end of the hall. Music was coming from the weaponry, and if she was correct, Annabeth believed it to be Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Annabeth frowned; she had never really cared for rap music.

Annabeth didn't bother to knock as she strode into the weaponry, so what was going on in there came as quite a shock to her. "Oh my gods!" she squeaked, covering her mouth to trap her giggles. It didn't work.

But wait! You say. What is she laughing at?

Well if you'd be patient for five damn seconds I'd tell you. Gods, kids these days.

Percy and Jason were trapped in a heated battle. Not with swords, no, but instead with their behinds. Yes, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were having a twerking contest.

The boys' face turned red as they watched Annabeth collapse to the floor from laughter. She held her stomach, inhaling short breaths between her giggles. "Valdez!" she called. "Get in here!"

"What?" exclaimed Percy and Jason. "No!"

"C'mon, Annabeth!" said Percy. "Please, can't this stay between us?" Annabeth couldn't respond, for she was still laughing her demigod ass off. The image of Percy and Jason twerking was forever imprinted in her brain and oh, how she wished she had a camera those few moments ago.

"What is it?" asked Leo as he barreled into the armory. Percy and Jason now looked like two red tomatoes. Annabeth stood, chuckling to herself as she whispered what had just happened in Leo's ear.

The son of Hepheastus couldn't control himself; he collapsed to the floor, rolling around as he howled with amusement. Annabeth giggled, peering over at Percy and Jason. Percy's arms were crossed, and his face resembled that of a pouting five year old. Annabeth smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his frame.

"Aw, c'mon Seaweed Brain! It's not _that _bad. At least it's just me and Leo who know, and not-"

"Attention crew of the Argo II!" shouted Leo through his megaphone. "Please report to the weaponry. Jackson and Grace were having a twerking contest. I repeat, _Jackson and Grace were having a twerking contest!_"

Percy whimpered, burying his face in Annabeth's shoulder. Jason hid his bright red face with his hands. Annabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around Percy.

"I thought you were the better twerker, honestly," she whispered in his ear. She felt Percy smile against her, so she knew he wasn't too upset.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing Percy's back. "Just another regular day on the Argo II."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! It is a one shot, so I don't think I'll be doing anymore. If you liked it, please write a review! I like to read what you all think :)**


End file.
